Pass me to the new page
by Onmoraki
Summary: It seemed like someone ripped her heart out, stomped on it, and gave it back. She was heart broken and none of her friends cared to listen to her. Everything she once had was stolen from her sister. She started cutting herself, hating herself, seeing her as a ugly useless person. She later decided to turn the page, and start a new chapter in her life. ? x Fem! Kuro (Some rated M)


_**oi! Oi! OI!**_**  
****Before you start reading, I'm going to tell you this! (Otherwise you'll be reviewing that I stole a plot)**

**You may have read 'Broken' or 'Happy birthday to me' by yummycake110 (Love your stories btw)  
I got permission from yummycake to write a more mature/angst version of it and borrow the plot, which I really thank you for *bows* **

**So yep. This is going to be a more mature / angst and a longer version of yummycakes fanfiction Happy birthday to me and Broken. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Knb nor the original fanfic story Broken nor Happy birthday to me.  
This is my more deep version of the story, so I guess I own this version though..?  
I don't own the cover picture.**

**WARNING: This fanfic will contain sexual themes, cursing and suicidal thoughts and such.**

** But will still be rated T but will have M rated chapters.**

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTINENT.**

**[This chapter is a M]**

**Thank you.**

* * *

.oOo.

_This is the starting of my greatest fear,  
I'm all packed up, getting out of here.  
But then you call and tell me not to go.  
That I'm the one who put the rock n' roll in your life._

_This is the starting of a brand new day, never liked this town much anyway.  
I need this city like I needed the rain.  
I know that somewhere, there's a north bound train.  
Oh I'll…_

_Make it without you._

_[Andrew Belle – Make it without you]_

.oOo.

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

She stood nude in front of her bathroom mirror with scissors in her hands. Clothes that covered her body, now lied on the floor, slightly touching her feet.

She held the scissors in front of her fore head. Small amounts of hair slowly made way towards the floor.  
Her long teal hair that once reached down to her back was now gone. Instead they were short, boyish.  
She put her scissors down by the sink and picked up a bottle. She never looked at herself in the mirror.  
The bottle was filled with black, that seemed like ink. She shook the bottle, and then put it back by the sink.  
She put plastic gloves on her small hands and picked the bottle once again, this time she opened the bottle.

Black ink like liquid colored her teal hair, covering it all in black. She massaged her head, same time gripping her hair, pulling it like she was punishing herself. She took the gloves off and tossed them in the trash and made her way to the shower.

A faint color of black was mixed in the water. The water ran down ice cold, but she didn't give it much thought. She wasn't aloud 'warmth' anyway. She never looked up, holding her gaze at her small feet. She got out of the shower and picked up a towel from the floor and dried her hair.

She tossed the towel back on the floor and looked up. Ice blue eyes gazed back at her from the mirror. There she stood for a long time, nude in front of the mirror. Her once long teal hair was now short, wild and black.  
She looked at herself from head to toe, judging herself.

Her small feet, and cute toes made her look like she was useless and weak.  
Her small bust and stomach; ugly.  
Her slim arms and small hands; weak.  
Her once cute face was destroyed by the emotionless look, broken eyes, red bags underneath.

She tried to smile at herself. But she only saw a monster in reflection.  
She hated her eyes, she looked like _'her'._

She could see a beautiful teal haired girl with long teal hair and blue eyes wrapping her arms around her reflection. The girl had a big bust and cherry colored lips, smooth skin and had a beautiful face and a cute smile. The girl tightened her arms around her reflection and sneered. Brushing her reflections black hair and whispered into the reflections ear.

'_Useless bitch, ugly bitch, whore.'_

She closed her eyes and turned away from the mirror and walked out of the bathroom.  
She lived in a small apartment really, only two small rooms. A small kitchen with living room, a bedroom and a toilet. The walls were painted gray, decorated with masks she had made. Some were beautiful and some were hollow and scary, but she liked her art. She made them with feelings.

She liked living here, away from her parents and her twin sister. Her parents never approved her art, probably never liked her anyway.

'_You're not my child!'_

'_Get out of here!'_

'_You're not my child. I only have my cute Terumi!'_

"Shut up." she smacked her cheeks with her hands and walked in to her bedroom.

She hated her bedroom. In fact she hated her whole house. No matter how she moved the furniture to change the look of the room, she hated it. It wasn't that she hated how it looked, but what had taken place here.

She sat down on her bed and sighed, lifting her legs up and pressed her fore head against her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"I really should leave now…"

* * *

'_Tetsumi! OI! Tetsumi!'_

_She stopped on her track and turned back to look at the school building behind her. A guy with red hair ran towards her with his back pack slung over his shoulder, waving his hand. She lifted her hand to cover her mouth with a loose fist and chuckled. _

'_Taiga.' she said with the sweetest tone. He opened his arms to take her in to an warm embrace and kissed her fore head._

_Surprised she chuckled again. Standing on her toes she tried to kiss his fore head, but she was too short, so he let her go and knelt down to her level so she could reach his fore head. _

'_I love you' he said and stood up and offered her a hand to hold, which she gladly took._

_He walked her home, holding hands. That was probably one of the best times in her life. Holding his hand, being in his embrace. As they came to the apartment house, she let go of his hand and bowd._

'_Thank you for taking me home today' she smiled at him._

'_What can't I walk you to your apartment?' he gave her a questioned look._

'_I think I can walk up a couple of stairs alone' she chuckled, she turned around and lift her hand to give him a small wave. But he took her hand and dragged her inside the house. She didn't say anything, but her lips formed a small smile as she followed him to her door. _

_As they had climbed up the stairs, she opened the door. He wrapped his arm around her, pushing her inside the apartment and closed the door behind. Her bag fell down on the floor as she turned around to face him. His lips slammed against hers. She moaned in pleasure and wrapped her hands around his neck. They blindly took off their shoes and Kagami let his bag fall on the floor too as they tried to make their way to the bedroom without letting each other go from the embrace. _

_She could feel the bed behind her legs and Kagami slowly laid her down on her back and climbed on top of her. He caressed her cheeks with his hands, slowly moving down towards her chest. He buttoned up her shirt and Tetsumi felt his icy fingers slid under her bra, feeling her soft breast. She moaned in joy, thus Kagami took the chance and slid his tongue in. She gave a little protest, but soon let him roam freely. Kagami moved his right arm underher, his left hand still in her bra, and slowly lifted her up into a sitting possession on his lap. He slowly removed her shirt and unhooked her bra, carefully removing them and tossed them to the floor. Tetsumi gasped and inhaled air to continue their making out. She didn't like the cold air around them, but knew soon it would turn too hot. _

_Kagami slid his tongue out, salve connecting them. his kissed started trailing down towards her neck. With one hand playing with one of her nipples and the other hand slowly trailing down on her back. He sucked at the nape of neck, then trailed towards the chest and sucked her nipple. She moaned. She felt his hand under her skirt, so she lifted her hips, knees leaning against the edge of the bed, arms still wrapped around his neck. She sniffed his hair, smelled like sweat from practice but still had a nice scent in it. She felt her panties being slowly removed, down to her knees. She felt a cold hand on her ass. She disliked the feeling of cold and pushed her chest forward unconsciously._

_You could hear a small 'omph' when his face made contact with her chest._

'_..s-sorry..' she almost whispered._

'_It's ok' he tried to say with one of her nipples in his mouth. ' 're you sure 'bout this?' he questioned as he looked up towards her blushed face. She nodded._

_He slid one of his fingers in her. She hitched, feeling the cold finger inside her. Soon a second finger slid in, scissoring inside, trying to make her used to the feeling. _

_Her hands trailed down his chest and felt a bump down._

'_Taiga… you're…' she blushed._

'_Of course I am.' he answered now letting go of her nipple._

'_Eh.. L-let me..' she said with a blush and unzipped his pants. It was hard to remove the boxers, it felt uncomfortable with the fingers in her ass the same time. But she finally did it, released the manhood behind the layers of cloth. _

_Kagami seemed surprised, for such a quiet girl to actually do this. He felt her cold, small hands wrap around his manhood and slowly started pumping it. He grunted and took his fingers out._

'_Come here' he ordered. She blushed and moved towards him, slowly sitting on him._

_It felt like ecstasy when she slowly sat down, him entering her. He was so big, but it only added the pleasure for her. And soon he was fully inside. Kagami laid down on his back, she now riding him. He put his hands around her hips begging her to move, and she did. Slowly following his moves as he slowly lifted her hips upward and back down. He closed his eyes and grunted._

_That's when 'it' happened, when her world broke into pieces._

_He grunted 'Terumi'_

_Only hearing those words, she looked shocked at him. He soon covered his mouth with his hands, soon cursing in English._

'_Fuck, I didn't mean-!' he tried to say. Soon feeling pain when Tetsumi fastly stood up, taking him 'out' of her. Even Tetsumi felt the pain of ending it so fast and fell backwards on the floor. _

_She grunted in pain, slowly sitting up._

'_I didn't-'_

'_Get out.' she said._

'_But you're hurt!'_

'_I said. Get. Out.'_

_Kagami stood up and zipped his pants and knelt to her level, trying to help her. But she only pushed away his hand._

'_I didn't-'_

'_Don't touch me.' She raised her gaze to him, giving him an ice cold look._

'_We've been together for almost a year. And now you're telling me you fanaticize of my sister? 'She questioned, waiting for an aswer._

_Kagami gulped 'Actually…'_

_Tetsumis face turned in to pure shock. 'You've been cheating on me, with her?!'_

'_Tetsumi, I'm sorr-' he tried to say, but only got a cold look back._

'_Don't call me that. GET OUT' She slapped him._

_Kagami didn't say anything after that, he left._

_Only when she heard the front door close she let her tears fall. She tried to look strong, she tried to give the best to him. But did she disserve this? She admitted she never told him about her family problems, and he said it was ok, it takes time. _

_It takes time? Like hell it did… _

_Why, why, why?_

_She cried, alone in her bedroom. _

_She didn't go back to school, not to face him. Only a week later, she tried to return back to school.  
But she probably shouldn't have, because after this morning practice, her life would take a turn to the worse, again._

_She entered the gym, trying to look happy in front of the second years. But she didn't get anything in return. First she thought they just didn't notice her because her presence is low. _

'_Hi, everyone…' she said._

_But they ignored her._

_Once Riko entered the gym, she gained lots of looks. Disappointment, anger… hate._

'_So you decided to show up? After a week of absence…' Riko started, she sounded pissed._

'_I have a good explanation… I can to the extra workouts.' Tetsumi tried to explain but the captain stopped her._

'_To actually think you showed up after hurting our Ace.' Hyuuga stated._

_Tetsumi gave him a questioned look, she only slapped him but, he shouldn't feel more hurt than she did, because it was because of him, she got hurt._

'… _He came to the game, which you didn't come to, with bruises. And to think you actually skipped that game, because of you we lost! Now we can't participle in the games anymore!'_

_That's when Kagami walked in to the gym, his face in pure shock when he saw Tetsumi with the group. Indeed he had bruises, but that wasn't because of Tetsumi, it was because he fell down from the stairs when he walked out of the apartment house. The group had questioned him why he was bruised. He didn't want to lose his dignity by saying he fell down from a couple of stairs, nor did he want to tell them that he cheated on Tetsumi with Terumi. So he just said 'Something came up with Tetsumi.'_

_Which had probably caused a misunderstanding to the others that Tetsumi had hurt him._

'_I think I quit the club. I'm useless anyway' she stated quietly._

_It was quiet, so everyone in the gym heard her. _

'_I think it's good, no one wants to play with you anyway. Wolf in sheeps clothes' a voice came._

_Tetsumi looked up to see her twin sister, the manager, standing in one of the corners. Terumi walked towards Tetsumi, as Tetsumi was walking towards the door outside. As they passed each other, Tetsumi could hear a faint._

'_Checkmate.'_

_Tetsumi came normally to school, ignored by her friends like she never knew them. She went to the class and always stayed quiet, never answering. She didn't talk to Kagami.  
She went like this for a couple of months, until she couldn't bear the silence treatment, she decided to call her old friends on a group chat on skype. _

_She clicked on the screen, on a group chat labeled 'The Generation of Miracles'_

_She tried to call them, but everyone ignored. Only once in a while typed a message:_

_[[__**Akashi:**__ Busy, can't talk now.]]_

_[[__**Tetsumi:**__ That's ok… I'll talk to you later..]]_

_She gained more of those messages as the weeks flew by…_

_[[__**Kise:**__ Sorry, can't right now.]]_

_[[__**Midorima:**__ Studying to a test, not that I really care for grades or anything…]]_

_[[__**Aomine:**__ Sleeping…]]_

_When five weeks had passed she typed them a message, knowing they at least read it._

_[[__**Tetsumi:**__ I actually wanted to talk you about that I feel like shit, getting this silence treatment and all in school. I'm not together with Kagami anymore and I really want to talk to someone…]]_

_A couple hours she got a reply from all, which really broke her heart._

_[[__**All:**__ Because it was you who made them like this. It's your own fault you get silence treatment, you dug your own grave.]]_

_Murasakibara was the last one to reply, he didn't reply often, when he replied it was often important. He was lazy to write._

_[[__**Murasakibara: **__I don't like it how you tried to beat us all because you blame us for changing. Yet you have changed so much we can't recognize you anymore. Who of us changed more, us or was it only you?]]_

_Lastly, as her last resort, she tried to reach out for Momoi, but Momoi was a good friend with Terumi, and rarely wanted to talk to her anymore. So she gave up that hope. _

_And thus she's here now…_

* * *

Tetsumi had packed everything she needed. She had a small bad with her clothes in. A truck had come and fetched her couch and the movable stuff and already drove to a new location. Her new apartment away from Tokyo to Chiba. She didn't have much money left, but at least she had the money to move away from here.

The school had sent a transfer request last month and it got accepted. She sighed in relief when she saw the paper with small letters written 'Accepted' and the schools stamp on the side.

She looked at her apartment, she had cleaned it, it looked like new. The trash bags was outside waiting for the trash car to pick them up. All trash can were filled with a new black sack. She sighed once again.  
The only thing she wouldn't take with her were three pictures in frames. A picture from Teiko, a picture of seirin, and a picture of her and Kagami.  
The last frame had cracks in the glass because she threw the frame on the floor once. She placed the frames in front of the front door, the picture against the floor. And a small letter she had written to them, if they ever tried to find her.

"_This is hopefully the last time you'll ever hear from me.  
I'm tired, I can't take this anymore.  
I'm disappointed that no one ever cared to listen to me when I tried. _

_I never had many friends, what can I say, I was the ghost of the group.  
I'm easily forgotten, I'm quiet and clumsy.  
I'm not good at many things. Only the masks that you think are creepy.  
But the masks are made from my feelings, and I love them.  
They describe 'me' pretty well, don't you think.  
A hollow girl, scary and useless._

_I can't take it anymore. And it seems you don't need me anymore, so I decided.  
I'm turning my book to a new chapter, and will leave the past behind._

_Please respect my wishes.  
And leave me alone. But that won't be hard now won't it?_

_-Kuroko Tetsumi"_

* * *

She took her bag and took the keys, walking to the last floor she knocked on the landlords door.

"What do you want?" The landlord, an old grumpy lady, grunted seeing Tetsumi in front of her door.

"Leaving this, and thank you very much." Tetsumi jiggled the key and gave it to the lady.

Then she turned around, thus the short black haired girl with beautiful icy blue eyes left the building.  
The landlord seemed surprised and had a questioned look where she went and why her hair was dyed.

* * *

Tetsumi walked to her parents house and knocked on the door. Terumi opened.  
Tetsumi looked at her sister as Terumi slapped herself in the cheek and grinned at Tetsumi.

"M-mom…"Terumi began with her fake tears in her eyes.

Soon her mother and father came to the door and looked at Terumis reddening cheek and Tetsumi who stood outside at the door.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY PROPERTY!" her dad shouted.

Her mother covered Terumi, hugging her princess, trying to hide her from the ugly monster outdoors.

"I just came to tell you-" Tetsumi tried to say.

But only got a glare as an answer 'Why should I care what a stranger is doing? You're not my daughter. Get out' and thus they slammed the door in front of Tetsumis eyes.

Tetsumi wanted to cry but her tears were already dried up after months of crying, and she turned towards the street.  
A man had seen everything, he was a neighbor perhaps. He gave her a questioned look when she passed him. She only whispered.

"Please don't bother, it's nothing new anyway." She could feel his eyes staring at her back as she walked.

* * *

She made her way towards the train station with not so crowded streets. She didn't want to meet 'them' anymore, and avoided the crowd. When she was at the train station, she saw a redhead, she didn't want to meet, walking down away from the train station towards her. She took a hat from her bag and put it on her head. She gazed at herself. She had loose clothes, clothes she would never wear in public, but at least they wouldn't recognize her.

She walked towards the platform, towards him.  
As she passed him, she only looked at her moving feet, trying to ignore his presence. And successfully, she passed him.

But she didn't notice when he turned around and had a questioned look why someone was wearing such hot clothing during summer. But he shook it off thinking the person was probably going to a vacation or something.

She bought a ticket, and entered the train. She cursed herself why she didn't have more money, she could have moved further away. Chiba was pretty close to Tokyo, but if they every searched for her, they would probably look further away. And it would be a bigger problem for them to find her, if they searched every schools students names, with Akashis power. Because she had entered the school with the name 'Kuro Tesuna'. It was actually by a mistake from a teacher it happened, but she was happy.

She sat down on a chair in the train and looked outside the window. The train slowly started moving, the landscape outside soon looked like fast painted lines.

She took a hold of one of her sleeves and looked inside to her wrist, seeing scars. She soon hid the scars back under the sleeve. And placed her hand on her stomach.

That's when the thought came.

'We didn't use protection _'that'_ time.'

She gulped.

* * *

**Ok that's it… I don't know what to say. Well that was the first sex scene I ever written. *sweats*  
Hope… you..liked it? **

**Hope you like my version, as much as I like the original story.**

**Please review.**


End file.
